Desperation of a Horny Werewolf
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: When you have one Remus Lupin, a rather horny werewolf, rushing to the dorms to relieve himself of a certain problem, some rather desperate measures will be taken if he's slowed down by a certain dog animagus that's only goal is to turn him on even more.


_**A/N: Ok, I know I owe you guys some other stuff but have had no time or motivation to write them lately so please accept this as a "sorry" gift until I can get you al what you're waiting for. It's a bit rushed and completely awful in my opinion but read anyways. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. **_

_**Dedications: To **__**apatexatropos, whose reviews, and now stories, always make me smile. **_

_**Desperation of a Horny Werewolf**_

Remus sighed as he walked down the hallway, trying to make his way up to the sixth year Gryffindor dormitory quickly, so that he could take care of the…. little problem he was currently having.

Really, it wasn't his fault that he was so fucking turned on. It had been days, almost a week really, since him and Sirius had managed to have any alone time together, and dammit, he was only a teenage. A very male, very hormonal teenager that wanted sex often, and in any way he could get it.

Ok, not ANY way, since really, he only wanted it with Sirius, but it would be nice if they could do it more often. But with studying and hanging out with their friends and Sirius dealing with a rather gruesome Quittich schedule, as well as them both landing a detention now and again, it had been hard to find any time to really spend together, much less to get each other off.

Remus sighed again as he shifted his bag to rest higher on his shoulder. He was really having a hard time walking properly at the moment, and it didn't help that people kept stopping him to talk to them about a homework assignment or an essay or the latest piece of gossip. For Merlin's fucking sake, couldn't these people see that he was in a god damn rush?

"Moony!" a voice called from behind him and he whimpered softly, not even bothering to turn around to see who it was because one, it didn't really matter, ok, it did, but he was currently so far gone all he could think about really was shoving his pants down and wanking here and now, and two, there were only three people that called him by that name and he knew this voice well, extremely well, considering some of the things he had heard it whimper and groan and scream. But as much as he loved that voice, he needed something more right now and really had to get up to the dorm to get it.

"What is it Padfoot," Remus asked as he reluctantly paused in his swift pace to allow his boyfriend time to catch up with him.

Sirius did, finally, and kissed the werewolf quickly and roughly, looking a bit crazed with his flashing grey eyes and rumpled yet still perfect hair as he pulled away.

"You just pulled a prank didn't you," Remus asked wearily as his lips tingled from the short kiss, not really wanting to get involved in whatever chaos the other boy had caused this time. All he wanted was to get up into the dorm, run into the bathroom, and relieve himself of the painful ache that had seemed to settle permanently into his groin, or better yet, drag Sirius in the bathroom with him and let the taller boy do it for him.

Sirius shrugged, his grin growing wider, but before Remus could make a comment, the older teen stepped behind him, right into his personal space, his solid warmth pressing up against him, and his hot mouth settling against the tender skin beneath the werewolf's ear.

"I've missed you," Sirius murmured quietly, placing his lean hands on the tawny haired boy's hips and pulling him back far enough to feel just how much and in what way the dog animagus had missed him.

Remus hissed at the feeling of that hot, hard flesh against his buttocks, desperately craving more.

"Not here Sirius," Remus growled, trying to shift away from the black haired teen and quicken his pace in an attempt to make it up to the dorm a bit faster.

Sirius simply followed his movements though, shifting so that he was pressed up against the shorter boy once more, his front to the werewolf's back, with his groin resting snuggly in between the space between Remus' arse cheeks, before he latched his strong, white teeth onto the werewolf's earlobe and tugged gently, causing Remus to moan.

Sirius grinned at the sound, trailing his lips down to beneath the tawny haired boy's ear once more and licking at the skin gently, shifting his body a bit so that he was pressed up even more securely against the shorter boy from where his lips were to their hips. Once he was sure he was in the right position he grinded his hips forward, rubbing his clothe and fabric covered erection against his boyfriend's well formed arse.

Remus shivered slightly, using all of his self control not to shove Sirius against the nearest wall and dry hump him until they both came. God, he was so hard it fucking hurt by now, and they were only on the second floor. He really didn't know if he could make it up four more flights of stairs.

He blinked his brown eyes slowly, trying to concentrate on where they were going, on who could be around, watching them, ready to ridicule or taunt them, but Sirius shifted again, rubbing against his arse once more, before gently biting into the skin around his pulse point.

Remus whimpered softly and shut his eyes, allowing Sirius to guide his steps as the made their way down the, surprisingly, almost empty hall way on the third floor.

Seconds after Remus' eyes closed Sirius moved his hands from where they were resting on the werewolf's hips and brought them down to trail along his thighs, before bring one up again to slide beneath the fabric of Remus' school robes. He grinned as he listened to the werewolf's now labored breathing before he slipped his hand up farther and cupped his lover's erection, which he pressed his palm against rather hard to get a reaction out of the other boy.

Remus' brown eyes shot open as he felt the hot palm pressing against his arousal, sparks going through his body at the contact, and he growled, just a little, before dropping his book bag and throwing Sirius' aside as well as he shoved his boyfriend against the nearest wall. He didn't even care if anyone was watching them, not right now anyways, but as it was, the hall way was completely deserted.

Sirius gasped as his back slammed against the stone wall, thinking that perhaps he had taken his teasing too far.

"Moony," he whispered quietly, gazing down at the smaller boy. Whatever else he was going to say turned into a husky groan as Remus pressed his lips against the animagus pale neck.

"Hurts Padfoot," Remus whimpered, grinding up against his boyfriend. "Hurts. Gotta come. Please, please make me come."

Sirius let out a shuddering breath as he brought his hands down to grip the werewolf's arse, bringing their rock hard erections into contact, before grinding his hips forward in a steady rhythm, causing the other boy to gasp, thrusting his hips forward, trying to keep up with his boyfriend's sharp thrusts.

Sirius soon groaned in aggravation though, not getting enough contact, before he pushed Remus back, slamming him up against the opposite wall and crashing his lips down onto Remus' soft ones in a needy kiss. He kept his eyes open, watching the other boy's face for any signs of discomfort or displeasure before sliding his hand back inside of his robes to unbuckle his belt and slip his pants down to his knees before doing the same to his own jeans.

Both teens sighed as some of the pressure was taken off of their erections before they shrugged out of their school robes and continued back where they left off, grinding against each other frantically now.

"So close," Remus groaned, pressing his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. "Padfoot, Sirius, so close, please…" his words were cut off as he gasped, thrusting forward once more, as Sirius thrust his hand down the werewolf's briefs, taking his cock into his slightly calloused hand and sliding it up and down the long shaft, tugging at it and twisting his wrist on the downward strokes.

Remus shuddered, rolling his hips forward and then back in order to gain more friction against his hard cock, gasping and whimpering Sirius' name as he did so, before arching his back and frantically shaking his head from side to side as his orgasm hit him rather suddenly.

Sirius groaned as he felt the warmth of his lover's release cover his hand, and he shifted forward, grinding his still hard erection against the other boy's thigh until he shuddered and came as well, crying out as he did so.

Both boys slumped against the wall as they came back down from their orgasms, breathing heavily.

"Wow," Remus whispered quietly turning his head in order to gently kiss Sirius' cheek.

Sirius laughed breathlessly as he grabbed a hold of the werewolf's face and kissed him gently on the lips. "Better now?"

Remus nodded. "I'm a bit surprised we didn't get caught though."

As soon as the words had left his mouth both boys straightened, hearing foot steps coming rapidly towards them, before they grabbed their belongings and ran.

The only evidence of their activities was three messy drops of semen that had fallen from Sirius' hand, found by two little first year Hufflepuff girls that had no idea what they were.

_**A/N: Ok, I know that pretty much sucked. I'm sorry. I'm so not good at the whole mindless smut thing. I don't have time to write out a long Author's Note write now so I'm sorry if you all hated this. Please review? **_


End file.
